Let her go
by Chachos
Summary: [Gruvia] Solo necesitas de la luz cuando está se va consumiendo, solo echas de menos al sol cuando comienza a nevar y solo sabes que de verdad la quieres y solo a ella, cuando la dejas ir.


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Fuente de inspiración.- la canción Let Her Go de Passenger (les recomiendo escuchar la canción al momento de leer esto :3).**_

* * *

_**~[Let Her Go]~**_

_**.**_

_**~[Gray Fullfuster &amp; Juvia Lockser]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estas viendo el fondo de aquel vaso de vidrio, viendo las pequeñas burbujas que se hacen cuando mueves el popote o como se mezcla la espuma blanca con el café. Sabías que hace unos momentos te encontrabas bien, de lo contrario no sentirías aquel _bajón_ tan repentino, te molestaba tanto que pensabas seriamente en volver a tu pueblo de origen, pero no…no lo hacías solo por una razón, y era una _ella. _A pesar de que no son nada formalmente, sabes que algo te une a ella, y sí, es cierto que en ocasiones su forma de ser te saca de quicio y mandas todo al carajo, pero solo sabes que realmente la quieres cuando la dejas marchar, sin hacer nada por detenerla, sí justo como ahora que la has dejado marchar.

Mirabas nuevamente el fondo de aquel vaso mientras terminabas de mezclar el café con la espuma blanca. Te quedas pensando _¿Cuándo carajos hare realidad algo de lo que realmente quiero?, _pero las cosas pasan tan rápido que no te da tiempo o más bien, no te das el tiempo de hacerlo, al menos no con _ella. _Porque si bien sabías, que ya estabas por graduar de la carrera que tanto querías, tenías un trabajo el cual te encantaba ya que está relacionado al hielo, tenías todo lo que querías, o al menos lo que alguien de tu edad quería y no podía ni siquiera tener menos de la mitad de ello. Cierras tus ojos pensando en mil cosas que quieres hacer, pero solo la vez a _ella, _cuando te sonríe de una manera que solo lo hace contigo y que aunque no te guste reconocerlo, te encanta, sonríes levemente pero al instante esa sonrisa se borra. Sabes que la quieres, pero también sabes que no puedes tenerla…y no porque no quieras o por orgullo, si no por miedo, miedo de que al momento de tenerla contigo _ella _desaparezca.

Sin rechistar ni nada, dejas el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa donde estabas, te colocas tu abrigo y por último la bufanda, que era un obsequio por parte de _ella. _Sonreíste ante ese pensamiento, saliste del lugar dejando que la campanilla tocara. Ya era de noche y los faroles eran lo único que alumbraba las calles con ayuda de la luna. Miraste al cielo y comenzó a nevar, llevaste una de tus manos al bolsillo de tu abrigo y sacaste una cajetilla de cigarros tomando solo uno, colocándolo en tus labios y encendiéndolo, aspiraste un rato, paseaste el humo por tu boca y lo expulsaste por la nariz, miraste al cielo nuevamente, pero esta vez con una mirada de pocos amigos, Gray, Gray…_Tal vez un día entenderás por qué todo lo que tocas con seguridad se muere_, te dijiste a ti mismo mientras caminabas por las calles, sintiendo como tus botas se hundían entre la nieve.

Odias el calor intenso, pero solo cuando está nevando lo extrañas, y eso es raro. _¿Qué cosas tan raras pienso?, _pensaste nuevamente, pero vamos querido Gray, sigues con tu camino pensando en cosas tan random que ni sabes el por qué de ello. Buscas cualquier excusa tonta para no pensar en _ella. _Pero lamentablemente siempre está en tu mente aunque no lo quieras, es algo indispensable de ti. Tanto que sabes que _ella _te hace tanta falta, pero como dije al principio, solo te das cuenta cuando la dejas ir.

Gray Fullbuster, grandísimo idiota, dejando ir a la única de las personas que aguanta todos tus desplantes, berrinches, malas rachas y que siempre está contigo en las buenas y en las malas…aunque más en la última opción. Mirando nuevamente aquel techo oscuro que era el cielo sientes aquel sentimiento frío y vació en tu corazón, pensando que el amor viene y se va rápido y te deja en las mismas. La quieres tanto que la apartas de ti para no lastimarla…eres un grandísimo idiota. _Grandísima idiota_, dijiste en un susurro, sabías que también lo era, ¿Por qué?, por la simple razón de que siempre volvía estar a tu lado después de que la echaras o gritaras.

Decidido a irte a tu departamento a descansar, el único sitio donde podías pensar libremente en _ella_, y verla al dormir con tan solo cerrar los ojos, pero nunca la tocas, nunca se queda, porque la quisiste…la quieres bastante que te hundiste en tus pensamientos de que era demasiado bueno para ser real y saber que no la mereces.

_Gray. _Te paraste en seco al escucharla llamarte, todavía no llegabas ni a la esquina y _ella _ya te estaba esperando bajo uno de los faroles, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría parada allí?. Te acercaste a _ella_ tratando de mostrarte lo más sereno y tranquilo posible, cosa que si te resultaba, pues de lo contrario no dudarías en correr e ir abrazarla tan fuerte que no la dejarías ir aunque trataran de arrebatártela y…_Eso es…_Pensaste, llegaste hasta donde estaba _ella,_ quedando de frente a frente, se miraba tan hermosa, con aquella tez pálida, su cabello cayéndole en cascadas, sus mejillas adornadas con un leve sonrojo, por producto del frío y mirándote con aquellos ojos azules tan profundos como en océano.

_Te estaba esperando Gray. _

Te dijo _ella _brindándote una sonrisa de esas que tanto te encantan y que solo te regala a ti.

Solo seguías mirándola sin decir nada, algo que no la sorprendía pues no eras de muchas palabras de todas formas. Diste unos pasos más hasta pasar un poco de ella y te giraste un poco.

_¿Nos vamos Juvia?._

Le habías dicho. Juvia, tu preciada Juvia, sonrió ampliamente y te dio alcance hasta tomar tu brazo y apoyar levemente su cabeza en el mismo, para que ambos siguieran su camino.

Era increíble las sensaciones que ella causaba en ti, y que tu de idiota la hayas tratado dejar de ir muchas veces por miedo, miedo a que al momento de dejarte ser amaro y amarla, ella desapareciera como todo lo demás que has amado. Habías decidido ya. Te quedarías con ella e impedirías aun arriesgando tu vida que la apartaran de ti, no dejarías que nadie te la quitase, además Juvia se empeñaba en seguir contigo a pesar de todo, pues a darle. Sabías que podría ser complicado, pero nada que no pudiese arreglarse y había algo de lo que estabas seguro que no volvería a pasar.

No la dejarías ir.

_**F**in**.**_

* * *

_**Mega random attack!~, esto salió solo, ayer mientras andaba en Laredo, Texas en una entrevista de trabajo xD, iba con una amiga en su carro y salio la canción de "Let Her Go" de Passenger, y por segunda vez le puse atención -además de que me gusta- y automáticamente pensé "está canción es de Gray", y bueh los que la han escuchado, les sugiero que le pongan atención y diganme si no es verdad xD, y los que no la han escuchado, la verdad se las recomiendo es muy buena la canción c:, en fin...espero que les haya gustado esta cosa mareadora y fumada (?), me retiro -Se ve a Chachos con traje de Chef (?)- que se me quema después el caldo de pollo (?), espero sus sensuales reviews :3, los leo después ciaociao~ c:.**___

**_Ch_**_acho**s.**_


End file.
